When Midnight Falls
by ThumbelinaDoll
Summary: Harry's sixth year full of adventure, romance, and fun!


**Year 6**

It was a long night for Harry as he lay awake in his bed wondering what new horrors life would bring his way in the months to come. He had so many tragedies in his young life. The loss of his parents when he was a baby, living with the Dursley's, and just when he thought things would start looking up; when he found out he was a wizard at 11, (things did in a way but things followed that he never dreamed imaginable before). He had met, faced, and defeated the Dark Lord of the wizarding world four times now and the worst of all was what happened on his last encounter with him. Harry lost his god father, Sirius. Sirius had come to be such a big part of Harry's life that even he didn't realize until he lost him, and it was all his fault. Harry couldn't help wonder what he would be doing now, possibly with Sirius if he had just took Hermione's advice and waited for word that Sirius had actually been taken by Voldermort into the Ministry of magic.

He blamed his self. Voldermort had used him because he knew Harry would play the hero and rush to rescue Sirius. He wished he could lose himself and never have to face anyone again. He just couldn't figure out how he was supposed to go on with his life knowing that he could have the only family member he had known that loved him still with him if he hadn't acted so rash. He was so busy wallowing in his self pity that he didn't realize Hedwig was back from her nightly prowl with a letter tied to her foot. It was only when she flew over to the edge of the bed and hooted softly that he looked at her and noticed the letter. He untied the letter and walked Hedwig over to her cage and pulled out the drawer of his desk and gave her an owl treat. She nipped him affectionately and he walked back over to the bed. When he looked at it properly he recognized the hand writing as his closest friend Ron Weasley's. He unfolded the letter and read...

_Dear Harry,_

_Mom wanted me to write you and tell you that she has talked to Dumbledore and_ _he say's it is o.k. for you to come after July 25th to stay the rest of the summer with us. I think we will be spending it you know where though instead of the Burrow. I hope the muggles aren't treating you too bad. Take care Harry and write back soon. Hang in there mate. It will be here before you know it._

_Ron_

He folded the letter and placed it on his night stand next to his parent's picture and laid back on his bed and let out a deep sigh. "_Do I want to go this summer? Of course you do you prat, anywhere is better than here. At least if you go there you can be around head quarters and find out information about Voldermort's whereabouts or plans." _He couldn't help thinking thoughts like these, fighting with himself in his head. All of a sudden his stomach felt like it fell to his feet and he could barely draw a breath. A horrid realization had just occurred to him. He would have to go back to Grimauld place, his godfather's home and walk through the place knowing he wouldn't see Sirius's warming smile round a corner. The place where he and Sirus had planned for Harry to come and live with him if and when they got Sirius's name cleared. "_Well, maybe it will help bring some closure_" He mouthed silently to himself before he rolled over and took off his glasses and put them next to Ron's letter on the night stand and closed his eyes exhausted. He tossed and turned restlessly before he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

He was walking down the long corridor with the door slightly ajar at the end. Then it fast forwarded to the duels with the death eathers in the department of mysteries. He was suddenly standing there witnessing Sirius and Bellatrix Lestrange duel yet again. He called out to Sirius for him to move but his voice was a small echo. He didn't understand why Sirius couldn't hear him. And before he knew what was happening he was watching it all over again. Sirius stumbled backward and his body curved into a graceful arch as he fell through the black veiled dais. The fear on Sirius face as it took him forever to fall pierced Harry's heart and Harry ran forward screaming "No Sirius! Come back, don't leave me" He sat up in his bed and sweat was pouring from his brow and tears stung his eyes as they leaked forward and rolled silently down his cheek. He was breathing hard and reached for a tissue from his night table. He looked at his clock when he got the tissue and made out the blurry red numbers which read, 6:48 a.m.

He wiped his sweaty- tear stained face and reached for his glasses. He didn't have any hope, nor any desire to go back to sleep. Just after he slipped them on his face there was a soft knocking on his door. He got up and slowly walked to see who it was, he opened it to see his Aunt Petunia standing there looking rather worried. "Harry, is it alright if I come in and talk to you for a moment?" She quietly asked. She didn't want to wake Vernon or Dudley just yet. "Um...yeah...I guess" Harry stuttered out. He moved aside and opened the door wider for her to come in. Once she was in he walked over to his desk and pulled out the chair and sat down and faced his aunt. She sat on the edge of Harry's bed and looked him in the eye and asked, "Is everything alright with you Harry? I mean, I have heard you crying out in your sleep for a few nights now since you have been back, and it's almost always the same thing. I keep hearing you call your godfathers name in your sleep. Is he alright?" She rambled out quickly before she lost her nerve. He just sat for a moment bewildered. His aunt had never cared what was going on with him before. He finally answered, "No, he's not alright. Voldermort (his aunt flinched slightly at the name) tricked me towards the end of this school year into coming to rescue Sirius, only he didn't really have him and then when Sirius came to rescue me, He was killed." Aunt Petunia's eyes welled with tears at this news and she stood and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and softly said, "Harry, I know we have made your life a lot harder than we should have, it was only because we thought we could protect you from this world that claimed your mother and father. You have to see it from our point Harry. I can't tell you how many sleepless nights I have had myself after Dumbledore's visit last year. I worry that at any moment that...that...man will come here looking for you and hurt all of us. I am so sorry that you have suffered yet another loss at his hands, but there isn't really anything we can do but try to move on and fight to protect what he hasn't already stolen from us. As you may know I am not one who easily shows emotion, but I loved my sister. She was family after all. I grieved for her and moved on the best I could in taking care of my own family. I think Sirius would want you to do the same."

Harry just looked at her not knowing what to say. She had definitely never admitted loving her sister, Harry's mother; much less, talked about anything worth recognition like she had done tonight. Harry finally muttered a weak "thanks" and his aunt turned and walked towards the door. When she reached the door she looked back and said, "I am heading down to start breakfast. Why don't you clean up and come join us" she walked from the room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen.

Harry went to the bathroom and washed his face and dressed for the day. He didn't look in the mirror though; this was something he had started to avoid since that fateful night. He couldn't bare to look at his own reflection. Once he was dressed he headed down the stairs to the kitchen where his Aunt Petunia was busily cooking breakfast. Dudley and Vernon were not down yet, but he could hear them stirring around upstairs. He didn't wait for his aunt to ask him to help her, he walked over the cabinet and took out the dishes they would need for breakfast and set the table and pulled out the juice. His aunt thanked him and started sitting the food on the table. Vernon and Dudley came into the kitchen at last, "Good morning love" uncle Vernon said as he pecked Petunia on her cheek. "Mum, I am starving, we aren't having grapefruit this morning are we", Dudley asked while rubbing his rather large stomach. Aunt Petunia answered with, "No...I thought we could all use some real food this morning sweat heart" and patted him on the back while every one sat down.

Harry sat there and wondered if now would be a good time to tell them he would be leaving in about 4 weeks. He decided to go for it and cleared his throat and said, "Uncle Vernon..." "Hummm..." he grunted to show he heard him. So Harry went on and said, "I got a letter from my friend Ron last night that said it would safe for me to leave after July 25th...if that's ok". At this Vernon finally turned his pudgy face up from his plate and looked at Harry and said, "And exactly why wouldn't that be ok. Any time you can leave before expected is a blessing. It's is more than fine with me!" Vernon returned to the delicious treats on his plate and Harry looked at his aunt who gave him a weak smile and he choked down a few bites before getting up and retreating to his room.

Once in his room he just walked around in circles not really knowing what to do. He paused by the open window and looked out at Privet Dr. He saw so many children playing joyfully with friends and riding their bikes laughing. What he wouldn't give to be one of them now. He noticed Dudley walk out the front door and walk down to the corner where some of friends from his gang were waiting for him. "What's up big D" called one of the largest other than Dudley. "Oh nothing much really, so what we gonna do today?' he asked in reply. Big 'D' was the nick name Dudley had earned from his gang last year. "Well, we don't really know. We can find some dork to beat up or go lift a few things from the store, Here you want a smoke Big D?" asked Dave. Dudley said, "Nah, lets just ride around a while till we figure out what we want to do." The rest of the gang nodded and Harry watched them ride off towards town.

"Hmm...what can I do to pass some time" Harry asked himself quietly. He started answering himself with, 'read a book, do some of your homework, service your firebolt' so many things ran through his mine. He was startled when Hedwig made an awful screech at something flying in through the window. He turned to see what had ruffled her feathers when he saw a beautiful amber colored owl swiftly land on his desk in front of her. He was obviously a male owl and Hedwig was a little more ruffled by him than the usual owl's that would come around. Harry quickly walked to the owl and petted him on the head and reached in his draw and gave Hedwig and the amber owl a treat. Then he untied the letter the owl was sent to deliver and opened it to see Hermione's hand writing. The amber owl made a graceful 'hoot' and took off back through the window. Harry sat down and began to read...

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well! I know it has been barely a week since we left the Hogwart's Express but I keep worrying about you. I hate that you had to be sent back there with those dreadful muggle's after the year you have had. I basically just wanted to let you know that I am here for you if you need to talk or get anything off your chest. Oh, I got a letter from Ron last night saying that it was alright for you to join them after July 25th. Are you going to go? I think I might, my parents keep saying I am always gone, even in the summer. I think I can get them to understand though. These are important times and the wizarding world needs everyone willing to lend a hand. Well Harry, I hope to hear from you soon. I need to go. Oh my gosh, I almost forgot...how did you like Landen? That's the owl that brought you this letter. My parents finally gave in after years of begging for my own. Isn't he gorgeous? Hope to hear from you soon Harry._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry folded the letter and lay back on his bed. He was thinking of Hermione and how smart she was. She knew him so swell and always had the best advice. He was starting to feel a little better about going to spend the rest of the summer with his friends. He decided to go out for a walk. After he walked out the door and on to Privet Dr., he took a deep breath of fresh air. He could smell the sweet fragrance of the flowers in bloom in the immaculate gardens of the well manicured lawns. He wasn't really sure where he was going he just let his feet guide him while he was lost in his thoughts. Before he knew it he found himself approaching the park a few blocks from the house. He went in and sat on a swing and just kicked the dirt underneath him enough to make the swing lull back and forth. The breeze blew slightly on his face as he imagined meeting up with his friends again. He thought about Hermione's big brown eyes and her smile; Ron's goofy laugh and playing chess with him. He finally realized he thought of them as the sister and brother he never had. Time passed quickly and before Harry had realized it, the sun was starting to set. "I had better be getting back" he thought to himself as he got up and made his way there.

The next few weeks were uneventful as July 25th swiftly approached. When Harry thought about it, the uneventfulness made him a little nervous. Voldermort and is death eaters should have caused some kind of trouble worth hearing about now that the whole of the wizarding world knew the real truth, that he had finally regained power. Harry had received a letter a few days ago from Mr. Weasley saying that at exactly 9:00 a.m. on the morning of the 25th that a guard would be there to assure his safe arrival. Harry made sure to tell his aunt incase she wanted to make plans for them to be gone, he remembered how last time there were about 8 wizards and witches who just apparated into the kitchen to fetch him, somehow Harry didn't think his uncle Vernon would be to happy with that fact. He woke up around 7:00 a.m. that morning and made sure all his things were packed and that he hadn't forgotten anything. He looked over Hedwig's cage and made sure it was clean and then uncle Vernon poked his head into Harry's room and said, "Well boy, we are leaving now. I expect you will be gone by time we get back and that there will be nothing wrong in anyway with my house." He gave Harry a searching look as if wanting reassurance. "No sir! It will be just as you left it, I promise" he answered. "Good!" was all uncle Vernon had to say before he shut Harry's door back with a loud snap. Harry was a little too nervous and excited to eat so he decided to skip breakfast and waited on his bed while reading a book about his favorite sport, Quiditch.

Harry wasn't waiting long before he heard the all familiar sound of several loud 'pops' and he knew that the guard must be there. He walked out of his room and down the stairs where he first saw Professor Lupin, followed by Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, and Dedalus Diggle. "Well, hello there Harry. How are you?" asked Lupin with a smile. Harry couldn't help but notice he seemed to have aged ten years since last he saw him. The small patches of gray on the sides of his hair line where more pronounced and his face seemed to droop where Harry had never noticed. "I am fine professor, are we all set to leave now then?" He replied. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Lupin or Remus, Harry? I am not your teacher anymore remember." Lupin placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and lead him into the kitchen as he said that. Harry simply said a quick 'sorry' and looked around at everyone.

"Is everything in your room packed and ready Harry?" Tonks asked him breaking the awkward silence. Harry noticed today she was sporting tight purple curls about halfway down her back. Tonks was a metamorphmagus, meaning she could change her appearance just by thinking abut what she wants to look like. "Yes, everything is ready. I can go get it now" Harry answered. "That's ok Harry. I remember where your room is and I know about what all you have to take from last time. I will be back down with it in a second." And Tonks smiled and left up the stairs leaving Harry with the rest of the guard. Less than five minutes later Tonks was back with Harry's trunks and Hedwig's cage floating behind her and his firebolt under her arm. "Are we all set now?" She asked. "Yes, the second signal just went off as you came down the stairs. If everyone is ready, let's go!" Lupin said quickly. The eight members of the guard and Harry walked out the back door of the Dursley's home and mounted their brooms. I almost forgot said Lupin, circling around to everyone and handing them something. When he got to Harry he handed him a bottle of some silver colored potion and said, "Drink this Harry. It's an invisibility potion Dumbledore had Snape make up for us to travel safely during the day." Harry watched in amazement as everyone drank their potion their bodies disappeared in pieces. First their stomach and arm's, then their legs and feet, finally their heads were transparent and Harry downed his. Once everyone had drank their potion Kingsley Shacklebolt went around and tapped everyone on the back with his wand as he said an incantation Harry couldn't make out. When he asked what it was for Kingsley answered, "So we can see each other but no one else can." Harry was relieved, he was wondering how he was going to be sure he was on target with the guard if he couldn't see them. And just as it had done with the potion, Harry looked around and everyone began to materialize in front of him once more. "Alright let's go again" called Lupin. With Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage strapped safely to Tonk's broom they flew high up into the clouds for cover with Mad Eye barking orders every few minutes. After what seemed like hours they finally started making their decent through the clouds where they could see the busy towns below. Harry followed the order into a dive and dismounted his broom into the unkempt square in front of Grimauld place.

Just as it had done before, the doors that stared Harry in the face said, 11 and 12 Grimauld place. He made himself think about where he wanted to go and the door of number 12 materialized where it was supposed to be. Harry tried to be extra careful and quite, remembering Mrs. Black's portrait and the horrible things she would scream out if disturbed. Upon entering he was grabbed by Mrs.Weasley into one of her rib cracking hugs. She greeted him like one of her children, and when they broke loose he saw his friend Ron and Ginny waiting patiently behind their mother to visit with their friend. Just as they finished their "hello's" Mrs. Weasley said "Come on, lunch is ready in the kitchen, I know you must all be starving."

Leaving his trunk and things by the staircase Harry followed everyone into the kitchen. The smell was amazing; Mrs. Wesley's cooking was always excellent. Today she had whipped up some fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, biscuits and for desert, some black forest pudding. The entire guard, the Weasleys' and Harry sat down and ate until they couldn't hold anymore. "So where's Hermione"? Harry asked Ron as they got up to go up to their room to catch up on things. "She will be here in a few days, her mum wanted her to wait just a bit first." Ron answered dragging Harry's trunk into their room as Harry walked Hedwig's cage over to the dresser and sat her down. He opened the door to her cage and let her out and she flew over to perch with Pig on top of the wardrobe. "So... how are things with Fred and George getting on? Have they opened the joke shop yet?" Harry couldn't help his curiosity. "Yeah, mum wasn't too happy about it but, well she couldn't really fight them on it anymore. They rented out that spot in Diagon Alley they were talking about before they left school and things have really taken off. They have done really well for them selves. They got them a place somewhere in London and send mum and dad a bit of extra money from time to time and they also send me a box with one of everything new they invent for me to try out. It's pretty cool mate!" Ron looked pretty happy. Harry wasn't sure if he should ask the next question that burned his mind. He finally decided to go for it. "Has anything changed in the situation with Percy since the world's realization of the return of Voldermort?" Harry noticed Ron flinch slightly at the mention of the Dark Lord. "Well, not a whole lot. He did say 'hi' to dad at work one day. Dad said he tried to talk to him but nothing came out. It has been hard to try and forget what a bloody moron the stupid git was! Mum sent him a letter and he didn't send it back, so I guess that's progress." Harry nodded in agreement when his attention was drawn to the empty portrait hanging next to his bed, the potrait had irritated him so many times last year. It was a portrait of Phineas Nigellus, his godfather's great-great-grandfather. He rarely showed himself in the portrait here, his preferred frame hung in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

They spent the afternoon catching up on the goings on of the ministry and Ron's family. After they had ran out of things to talk about Harry decided to take a walk around his godfather's home. He walked through the drawing room and smiled at the memories that flooded his mind; him and Sirius helping to de-doxy the draperies. Harry ran his hand along the drapes and stopped at the singed hole where Sirius' name should have been. His stomach fell to his feet as he moved a few names over to Sirius's killer Bellatrix Lestrange, his own cousin. Sirius had told him how the whole of the Black family had been so hung up on pure blood and hated anyone who mixed with them, including Sirius.

"Harry, I was wondering if I might have a word with you for a moment" came the voice of Albus Dumbledore, bringing Harry out of his thoughts and back to the drawing room. Dumbledore seemed to float in effortlessly and closed the door behind him. He took a seat on one of the ancient looking chairs and motioned for Harry to take the one across from him as he conjured a plate full of butter cookies and two cups of tea. "Harry, I needed to discuss some business with you. As you know, there is only one living relative to Sirius and well...they weren't on the best of terms. Sirius had a will Harry, and I am the executor of said will. That is why I am here. He wanted you to have this house. I have made a few decisions and would like to discuss them with you. I thought that since you do not get along with your aunt and uncle and will be taking your apparition test at the end of this school year, and will be allowed to perform magic outside of school as well; that at the start of next summer term you can become a member of the order and stay here as soon as school term ends if you like. However, if you decide you are not ready for such a responsibility, then I will completely understand and you may go and stay with your aunt and uncle. It is up to you Harry. I have made the grave mistake of under estimating your maturity before, and it is something I was not prepared to do again, that is why I am leaving this decision up to you." Albus sat back with his half moon spectacles glittering in the light of the chandelier and looked at Harry, waiting for his reply. Harry was just staring at the tray of cookies with his mouth half open. His head was reeling with what he had just been told.

"I can join the Order and live here, as the owner of this house? When I am 16...well almost 17?" he finally replied. "Harry, you are much older than your years, and as I have already told you the prophecy...I believe that it would be foolish to try and keep you away from the order any longer than that." Albus reassured Harry. Harry thought about it for a few moments before he said anything else. After all, the prophecy did say that in the end it would be he who took down Voldermort, or the other way around. He sure could live without going back to the Dursley's ever again as well. "Alright, I accept" was all that Harry could say. Albus leaned forward and nodded his head with a smile and said, "I thought you would. Now, if I am not much mistaken I believe Molly has dinner ready down in the kitchens." He stood up and motioned for Harry to follow him down stairs. Harry couldn't believe it. He would be living on his own, in this house... his house, and never have to see Dudley or Vernon ever again. He would be a member of the order, with people who served with his parents on the original order. His spirits were higher than they had been in quite a while and he walked down to dinner with a huge smile plastered on his face.

When Harry entered the kitchen it was bustling with some of his favorite people. Mrs. Weasley was busy getting the last few things ready on the stove; Ron, Ginny and Tonks were setting the table. Harry chuckled silently as he watched Mrs. Weasley shoot apprehensive looks at Tonks every few minutes. It was common knowledge that Tonks was clumsy. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table having a very animated conversation with Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dumbledore joined in the conversation with Mr. Weasley and the others and Harry went over to help Ron finish up setting the table. "Is there anything else I can help you do Molly?" asked Tonks after they were done with the dishes. "Oh no no dear, I am just about done. You go have a seat with the others and I will have it over there in just a moment." Molly replied in her sweetest voice. Harry took a seat at one end of the table between Ron and Ginny. Tonks sat on Ginny's other side. At the other end of the table were Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, Lupin, and Kingsley. Mrs. Weasley used her wand and floated all the dished laden with her wonderful cooking to the table. Just as Molly say down next to her husband the kitchen door swung forward and Bill entered with Fred and George. "Surprise! We thought we would all come and enjoy a nice dinner with you all while Harry is here", called Fred. "How wonderful", cried Mrs. Weasley. Albus stood up and waved his wand and 3 more chairs appeared next to Ron and Tonks. "Now, dig in before it gets a chill" Mrs. Weasley said as she started dipping her plate. Harry started to feel that sense of family he always got at the burrow with Ron's family. He was so thankful that they always took him in and made him feel so welcomed, like he was one of them. He felt as if they truly were the only family he had left in this world. Of Course he had the Dursleys' but they didn't care if he lived or died, and he assumed they would probably be happy if he did die. Then he wouldn't have to come back to their house and mess up their perfect little family. Harry decided he didn't even want to go tell them face to face that he wouldn't ever be going back. He would send them an owl when he got a chance and tell them they would never have to see him again.

"Harry, we brought you a sack full of our latest inventions for you to try. As you know since it was you that enabled us to open the shop, you don't ever have to pay to get anything you want from us." Fred said, breaking Harry's train of thought. "Yeah mate! I mean, we are doing so well. I can't wait for you to come and see the shop when you guys get your things for school. It is so amazing how it just took off!" George said smiling. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley, he wasn't sure yet what she thought about Harry giving the twins the money for the joke shop. She noticed him looking at her and laid her fork down and turned toward Harry and said, "Don't worry Harry dear. I have made my peace with it now. I too, am actually surprised by how well they have done at it and I appreciate you helping them out. At least I know they are safer there in Diagon Alley selling jokes and sweets than out there on the front lines fighting against you know who. And I know they are happy, that's what counts. They're living their dreams dear, and I can't fault them or you for that." Harry sighed in relief and smiled at her. Every one continued eating and talking merrily late into the night. Dessert was heavenly and Harry felt very full and content.

Slowly but surely the kitchen started to empty. The first to leave was Kingsley as he had to be at the ministry early the next day. Next to leave were Fred, George and Bill who said they needed to be getting back or their girl friends would start to worry. "And just when are you going to bring these girls you keep talking about to meet us?" asked Mrs. Weasley with a stern look on her face. "Very soon mum we promise!" They said in unison and hugged their mother before they apparated off to London again. Lupin was staying as a quest at the house, seeing as it was hard for him to find a place being a werewolf no one wanted to trust. Harry and Ron bid everyone goodnight and headed off upstairs to go to bed. When they reached their room Harry collapsed on his bed exhausted. Ron changed into his night clothes and said 'goodnight' to Harry and crawled into his own bed exhausted as well from the days excitement.

Morning came swiftly, Harry was glad that for the first night in some time the dreams that plagued him had not come. He woke before Ron, dressed and went down to the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was already down there sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. "Well, good morning Harry. Sleep well did you?" asked Arthur laying down his paper and greeting Harry with a smile. "Yes actually, better than I have in a while. Thanks" he replied while looking at the moving picture on the front page of the Prophet. "Can I borrow that for a moment please" asked Harry nodding at the paper. He grabbed it before Mr. Weasley had a chance to reply. His head started whirling very fast as he read through the headline which read,

"_Peter Pettigrew Seen Alive During a Muggle Attack!"_

_Last night Petter Pettigrew, once believed dead was seen by several witches and wizards during an attack in a muggle town. He was with a group of known death eaters that had escaped from Azkaban several months ago. Among them were Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Lucious Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Rookwood formerly with the ministry of magic. They were seen with the Dark Lord himself killing and torturing a group of ten muggles with the unforgivable curses. Afterwards they moved on terrorizing homes along Ventura Boulevard. A grand total of fourteen houses where destroyed in the mayhem of the nights events, along with 10 deaths and 17 injuries. We implore upon the public, if you see any such happenings to please run for cover and use extreme caution. Be safe and well._

Harry stood rooted to the spot. The street name reverberated in his head with intense throbbing...Hermione! "Mr. Weasley, did you see this! Hermione lives on that road. Oh my god I have to go wake Ron, we have to make sure she is alright. They didn't give any names of the people killed or injured. How will we find her!" Harry said all this in one breath very scared for his dear friend. "Harry please calm down. Hermione is fine. Professor Dumbledore and some of the members of the order went to check on her and her parents last night. They lived only three houses down from the last one they destroyed. No one knows as of yet what made them stop, but Dumbledore has already relocated them. I assure you they are safe Harry!" Arthur placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled reassuringly and Harry took a seat at the table as he tried to recompose himself. He couldn't imagine how scared Hermione must have been. He wished so much at this moment that he could be with her to make sure she was safe.

Harry and Arthur sat in silence nibbling on some toast. It wasn't very long before Mrs. Weasley and Ron had come down. "Arthur why didn't you wake me?" asked Mrs. Weasley when she entered the kitchen and noticed that her husband and Harry had already had some toast. "You deserve to lie in from time to time Molly dear." He answered with his sweetest smile. She returned his smile and turned to Ron and asked him what he would like for breakfast. As He sat down he looked at Harry, "What's wrong mate?" Harry showed him the front page of the Daily Prophet and his reaction was much like Harry's. It took a good bit of convincing for Arthur to reassure Ron, just as it had Harry. Arthur looked at the pair and stated, "Hermione sure is lucky to have such caring friends as your selves." Soon, the kitchen was bustling as normal. Ginny had come down along with Lupin. Meanwhile, a few hundred miles away Hermione stood arguing with her parents.

"Mum, I know that you and dad rarely get to see me as it is, but what you don't understand is that I need to be in the wizarding world right now. Voldermort has come back and when I am away from here in the summer I stay at the headquarters for the Order that is fighting against him. I want and need to be there to know what is going on...and Harry, poor thing. His godfather was killed by some supporters of Voldermort right before the end of term. I can only imagine what he must be going through. He needs his friends with him at a time like this. His birthday is soon too, and I wanted to talk with Mrs. Weasley about making it special for him this year, with everything that has gone on, I thought he could use it. I love you and miss you as well, but can you understand. I am not a baby anymore; at some point you have to start treating me like an adult and trust my choices. Can you do that...for me?" Hermione looked at her parents pleadingly. Her big brown eyes were full of hope and she could tell her parents didn't want to say yes. They missed her and feared for her safety when she was away from home. However, her mother hung her head and with a sulking voice said, "Alright, you may go...if that's truly what you want." "It is ...oh thank you so much!" Hermione ran to her parents and flung her arms around them in a sweet embrace. Her head quickly filled with everything she needed to get ready though. She needed to send word to Ron, Harry and the Weasley's and tell them she would be arriving soon. She thought she would take the night bus to get there since she couldn't apparate yet. She also needed to pack, "Well I had better get busy then" she thought to her self as she turned from her parents and bounded up the stairs.

Hermione ran into her room full of excitement, ran to her desk and pulled out some parchment, quill and ink. She quickly scribbled a letter to Ron and Harry saying that her parents finally said it was ok for her to come. She told them she would be packing and getting her things ready that day and catch the Knight Bus out the following morning around 9 o'clock or so. She was so excited. She attached the letter shakily to her amber owl Landen. He took off out of the opened window as soon as she was done attaching the letter. Hermione then turned to her room and started surveying what she wanted to start on first.

Back at Grimauld place Harry and Ron were enjoying a game of exploding snap while Ginny read quietly on the couch. She paused from time to time and smiled, shaking her head and wondered why on earth her brother and Harry enjoyed playing that game. Ron had already had the hair on his hands singed off and black soot marks all over his face from scratching it with his dirty hands. Harry's hair was sticking out at odd angles worse than ever after the force of the last explosion. "Do you think you two could find something else to do besides play that god awful game? Every time one of them explodes I jump out of my skin and I am afraid it might wake Mrs. Black soon if it gets any louder." Mrs Weasley stuck her head in the parlor protesting. "ok mum,...sorry" said Ron. He and Harry packaged the game back up and went to their room to put it away and clean up.

Once in their room Ron went to his wardrobe to get a clean shirt that didn't have soot marks all over it. "Ron isn't that Landen, Hermione's owl?" Harry asked pointing to the top of the wardrobe Ron was standing at. He looked up, "Yes, it is" He reached out and took him and untied the letter from his foot. Ron read the letter aloud to Harry, "Cool...she'll be here tomorrow mate. I had better go tell mum." They were both excited about getting to see their best friend. Harry stayed and finished changing his shirt while Ron went to tell Mrs. Weasley that Hermione would be arriving in the morning. Harry lay back on his bed rereading the letter to himself. He always has preferred reading things himself rather than having them read to him. The rest of the day went on rather uneventful and lazily. Bed time quickly approached after dinner and Harry and Ron went to bed talking about what things they wanted to do while Hermione was there. "I can't wait to go to Diagon Alley with you guys and see Fred and George's shop" said Harry. "I know, I haven't gotten to see it either...it should be awesome! We had better get some sleep though, mum will have us up early in the morning for sure" came Ron. "Yeah, we should. Goodnight then" Harry replied back. "...'night' Ron grunted as he rolled over and pulled the covers up tight.

"I won't tell you two to get up again! Have you forgotten about Hermione? She will be here in about a half hour", Mrs. Weasley was calling from the door way of Ron and Harry's room. "What...a half hour? Mum, why didn't you wake us earlier?" Ron asked groggily. Mrs. Weasley sighed shaking her head and walked out of the room knowing they were now up. The two quickly dressed and went down to breakfast where they shoveled in some bacon and eggs at record speed. Ginny watched in amazement. When they were done with breakfast Harry, Ginny, and Ron decided to wait in the drawing room until she got there. "I wonder if she will be ringing the door bell or not?" Ron asked inquisitively. "I certainly hope not" Ginny stated as she took a seat on the sofa next to her brother. "You wanna play some chess while we wait for her" asked Harry. "Yeah" was all Ron said while he quickly walked over the cabinet and pulled it out. The pieces started to arrange themselves automatically after he pulled them out and placed them on the board. "Ok, I am white and you can be black" Ron told Harry, who just nodded and sat forward ready to start the game. "Pawn to H-2" Harry had made his first move and Ron looked at the board running his fingers through his hair thinking what move he should make first.

_DING DONG..._The door bell echoed through out the house. _You filthy, dirty, ingrate, good for nothing, scum! Get out of my house. How dare you defile the most ancient and noble house of Black! Be gone with all of you! _ The words of Mrs. Black resounded with great force. "She rang the door bell" they all said in unison as they jumped up quickly and ran down the stairs to meet her. Mrs. Weasley had just opened the door and Harry could see Hermione shrink in past her with a sorrowful look on her face. "I am so sorry Mrs. Weasley, I didn't think about her before I rang the bell. As soon as I did though I remembered and smacked myself in the head." Hermione said regretfully. "It's alright dear. I am just going to go and shut her curtains and see if I can't shut her up. The other are in the drawing room." Mrs. Weasley hurried off to try and quite the still bellowing portrait of Mrs. Black. Hermione was almost thrown backwards as something connected with her hard. All she could see was a massive tangle of red hair in her face. "Oh, Hermione I am so glad you are finally here. You have no idea how bored and lonesome it can be to be the only girl in the house!" Ginny squealed in excitement letting Hermione go finally. "It's good to see you too Ginny."

Hermione looked past Ginny to see Harry and Ron standing there waiting for her to notice them. She walked up to Harry first and gave him a hug. She whispered in his ear, "How are you doing?" He quickly whispered back a 'fine' before he pulled out of the hug and gave her a weak smile. She then turned to Ron and awkwardly gave him a hug. The pair of them has been tip toeing around something for ages, neither acknowledging that it even exists. Once every one was done saying 'hello' the four of them returned to the drawing room after Hermione deposited her bags in Ginny's room.

"Hermione, you have to tell us all about the other night! I was freaking out when Harry showed me the paper, but dad said you guys were already relocated and safe", Ron said with an almost shocking amount of enthusiasm. Ginny elbowed her brother and gave him a nasty look. "What?" was all he could say. "It's alright Ginny, I know Ron didn't mean anything by being so excited. He's just curious that's all. Really I can't tell you a whole lot. All I know is that I was already in bed but not asleep, and I heard a huge commotion from my window. I got up and looked out at the street down from my house and there were death eaters and smoke everywhere. There were houses blown to bits and I saw a few dead bodies...it was awful! I ran to my parent's room to tell them what was going on but they had already seen from their window and the three of us ran down stairs and Professor Dumbledore was there with several people from the order and he took us to safety. I didn't see anything except what I had seen in my window, I never saw Voldermort or anything though. I know the papers say he was there but I didn't see him before we were taken away." Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all sitting entranced by what Hermione had been telling them.

The group that had now turned into four spent the afternoon talking and goofing off with one another until dinner. The mood in the house was light and joyful; their problems seemed to fade into oblivion as long as they were there with each other acting like normal teenagers. After dinner Harry and Ron retreated to their room while Hermione and Ginny stayed behind to talk to Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes", Hermione inquired. "What is it dear?" Molly responded very motherly. "Well, I was hoping you could help me with something. Since Harry had such a rough year and all...I wanted to talk to you about throwing him a surprise party for his birthday. I know it is short notice since his birthday is in two days, but if anyone can pull it off it's you! I brought some money with me to pay for it but I would need help with setting it up and getting all the supplies and such." Hermione looked at Mrs.Weasley pleadingly with a huge smile and cupped her hands together under her chin awaiting a response. Molly looked at Hermione and her daughter whom had sat back and gleefully watched as all this had went on, she couldn't help but smile. "Of course I will. Harry has been like a son to me and I love him dearly! I would be more than happy to help you make his birthday special. I will see what I can come up with tonight and I will get with you girls in the morning alright." Hermione and Ginny squealed with excitement and hugged Mrs. Weasley before running off to their room to brain storm some plans for this party. Hermione wanted it to be perfect.

Ginny and Hermione spent what seemed like hours talking about plans for the perfect birthday part. They had finally talked themselves into silence, after a few moments Ginny had to break the silence with something that had been itching to get out. "Hermione, do you like Harry?" asked Ginny. "Don't be silly Ginny, of course I like Harry. We have only been friends for what...going on six years!" Hermione answered in an odd tone. "That's not what I was talking about Hermione...geez...I meant do you like him in a more romantic way; as in say like for a boyfriend or something?" At this Hermione dropped the little flowered covered book she had been writing down some plans and things needed for the party and looked at Ginny. "Why would you ask me something like that?" was all Hermione could think to say. "I was just wondering...I mean this party seems to be so important to you and making sure that it's perfect. One could think that it's because you like him in that way and want to draw his attention to you or something." Ginny replied awkwardly. "Ginny, I love Harry like a brother...nothing more. Seriously...that preposterous! We have been friends so long and it's common knowledge how most of his life has been a living hell...after what he went through last year I just thought it would be nice to do something special for him and let him know how many people that he still has in this world who care for and love him that's all." Hermione hoped this would satisfy Ginny's curiosity. "Oh my god...you don't think that's what Harry will think do you? I mean...I don't want him to think I like him like that, it might make things to awkward for us", uttered Hermione. In Ginny's opinion Hermione looked horrified, she couldn't help but believe her, that she didn't like Harry like that. She had to admit. He was very handsome, maturity only helped make him look even more so. Ginny had given up on Harry ever looking at her that way a long time ago though. "No, I don't think he will see it like that. He is you friend, like you said. I am sure he won't read any more into it than that", comforted Ginny. "Look, it is almost one in the morning; we need to get some sleep alright. We will see what mum figured out in the morning and go from there. Don't worry, everything will be fine...I know it!" Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug and Hermione agreed they should get to bed. They exchanged 'goodnight's'' and turned the lights out. Hermione tossed and turned before she fell asleep. What Ginny had said and asked her got to her. She did have a secret she had been holding back for years, but liking Harry in that way was not it.

Hermione woke early the next morning full of excitement. She couldn't wait for Ginny to wake on her own so she decided to go ahead and wake her up. "Ginny...Ginny wake up, let's go and see if your mum is up yet and ask her about you know what!" Hermione was saying while gently shaking her. She didn't want to risk Ron or Harry already being up and maybe over hearing anything. Ginny rolled over and groggily scrubbed the sleepy out of her eyes as she grinded her fists into them. When she finally finished she looked over to the blurry figure of Hermione slowly coming into focus as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Come on, get up sleepy head", called Hermione with a bright smile. Ginny wasn't much of a morning person, she just groaned and rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to wash her face to wake herself. When she had finished and was dressed, she walked back into the bedroom where Hermione was waiting for her. "Now I am ready...let's go find mum", said Ginny.

The two of them went down to the dinning room to see who else might be up. It was still pretty early. However, Mrs. Weasley was already in the kitchen along with the wonderful smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs and hot brewed coffee. "Good morning", Hermione and Ginny both said in unison while taking a seat at the table. "Well, good morning to you two too, I was hoping to catch you both before the boys came down this morning. I had a talk with your father last night Ginny and he said he would love to help pull this thing off. He is going to ask Harry and Ron to go with him on the day of the party to help try and clean up and organize his office some. So that will give us the early part of the day in the morning to get to Diagon Alley and back. After we get back we can get the place decorated and the food prepared. If you two can't get away from the boys long enough this morning to write up the invitations then I can get that done for you. We need to go on and get them out this morning to give everyone at least some kind of notice. Arthur and the boys will be back around 6:00 p.m. tomorrow evening so we should put in the invitations that it is a surprise party and that everyone should arrive around 5:45 p.m. That should cover just about everything...can you girls think of anything else?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I think you took care of everything mum. I do think it might be a good idea though if you could send out the invitations this morning instead of us. The boys might get way too suspicious if we stayed in the room that long, even worse if they caught us sending them." Ginny smiled at her mother. "Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley for all your help! Here is the list of people we wrote up last night after we went to our room." Hermione handed the list to Mrs. Weasley and she quickly stuck it in her pocket as the door to the kitchen swung open.

Arthur came waltzing in with a very cheery 'good morning' while whistling. He was closely followed by Harry and Ron. Breakfast went on smoothly as usual. When they were done Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all went to the drawing room to talk or play wizarding chess. The day was spent like any other lazy day...almost as if they were at the Burrow. They wished they were at the Burrow because then they would be able to use the field on the other side of the gardens to practice Quidditch- Harry's favorite sport. However, they were not; they were stuck at number 12 Grimauld place trying to find things to occupy their time since they couldn't go outside. Dinner came and went as bed time swiftly approached. Hermione was growing anxious about the up coming days' events. She tossed and turned in her bed while things that needed to be done flashed through her mind. Sleep eventually overtook her body and she surrendered.

"Hermione....Hermione get up! Ron and Harry will be leaving shortly." Ginny called, desperately trying to wake Hermione. After she rolled her over and shook her shoulders a few times while calling her name Hermione finally showed some signs of waking. "Huh...what time is it?" she asked groggily. "Its almost 7:00 a.m....Dad and the boys will be leaving soon." Hermione sat straight up as if Ginny had slapped her across the face. "What! Why didn't you wake me sooner? You know how much we have to get done today." Hermione replied rather rudely as she quickly got up and crossed the room to the bathroom to get dressed. Ginny didn't say anything, she knew Hermione was stressed...she just smiled and shook her head and went on down to the kitchen for breakfast. Ron and Harry were already down there with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny sat down and grabbed some toast and jam and Hermione was down stairs within and few minutes.

"So what are you two going to do today while Harry and I are with dad?" asked Ron. "Oh, I don't know. Probably help mum around here with some cleaning or something... I guess", Ginny lied trying not to blush. "You boys ready to go, I am suppose to be there in an hour and since we have to walk and catch the train we had better get going", piped in Mr. Weasley. Both Harry and Ron nodded and said goodbye to everyone and followed Arthur out the door to the Ministry of Magic.

It was quite in the kitchen for about 5 minutes time while the girls and Mrs. Weasley waited to make sure that it was clear. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak, "You ready to go to Diagon Alley? We have a lot to get accomplished today." She was still cleaning the remnants of breakfast left scattered about the kitchen. "Yes, I just need to run get a list out of the room real quick", said Hermione and then she got up and ran two flights of stairs to get her list. She returned a moment later flushed and winded. "Are... we going... by floo... powder?" She asked. "Yes we are, if you two want to go on to the fire place in the drawing room I need to grab my hand bag and I will be there in a second." replied Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and Ginny went and waited where they had been instructed to.

When Molly rejoined them they each grabbed a hand full of sparkling-green floo powder and one by one threw it into the flames and shouted, "Diagon Alley". In whirls of zooming grates and flames they speed to the grate in the Leaky Cauldron where they each stumbled forward before standing up straight, brushing themselves off and moving aside for the next one to come through. Once they had all brushed the soot and ashes off their clothes they ventured out to the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, the most famous shopping area around for wizards and witches.

"Where do we need to go first", asked Ginny. "I thought we could go to Mrs. Peatree's Party supply store first, I have never been there but I heard it's fantastic! Then we can go see Fred and George for some joke stuff, I also need to get Harry a gift. What do you guys think?" Hermione answered. "Sounds like a plan", Molly said clapping her hands together and Ginny just smiled and followed. When they entered Mrs. Peatree's store they were overwhelmed with party goods of every occasion. They saw enchanted banners that sing happy birthday and party hats that dance on your head before exploding into a raining cloud of confetti. Hermione was in awe, she had never been in this store before, and now that she was she wasn't sure where to start. "Perhaps we should go look at banners first", Molly said, seeing the look on Hermione face. They walked down three isles before they got to the one that had banners for every occasion you could possibly dream of. "There are so many of them, how are we ever going to pick between them all!" Ginny stated as she looked down the mile long isle. "We'll manage", was all Molly said while grabbing a book off a shelf that had all the banners available in the shop. "This would be a good start don't you think? It could save us some time." The three of them took the book to a bench over in the corner and started thumbing through it for something that caught their eye.

After they looked through the book for a few minutes they found the perfect one. "That's it!" exclaimed Hermione. The banner description below the picture said it was six feet wide by 4 feet long. The background color was gold and it would magically be made to read, "Happy Birthday Harry" in flashing green letters after they purchased it. It also had pictures of party poppers all over it that pop open and spray confetti every where...the confetti actually sprays out of the banner. The confetti disappears before it hit the floor so there is no mess to clean up. Molly and Ginny both agreed that it was perfect and they wrote the number down for the banner they wanted and continued on with their shopping list. After they had loaded their cart with everything from plates to party hats they headed to the front to pay for their items. Once they emerged from the shop laden with bags, Molly headed off to the cake shop while Hermione and Ginny headed off to find Harry the perfect gift.

Hermione and Ginny walked the streets of Diagon Alley a while before they decided they would go into Quality Quidditch Supplies to look for a gift for Harry. Quidditch is his favorite sport and he has a passion for it that compares to nothing else. As usual there was a group of children, ranging in ages, which were gathered around in a circle gawking at the latest broom. It is called the Rocket Elite and it is made of the finest wood, with precision turning ability, the twigs of the tail are aerodynamic for complete control. It comes standard with anti-charming spells, compass, servicing kit, and registration number for authenticity. Hermione couldn't imagine what that broom would cost. Her parents hadn't given her that much money! She would love to be able to get Harry something so elaborate though. Ginny had walked on down to an isle browsing while Hermione was still day dreaming about the look on Harry's face if she could give him that broom. Ginny looked at robes and gear and decided none of that would do, she went on to look at the book about quidditch on the next isle. Hermione finally pulled herself together and wandered over to Ginny. After spending way too much time in the store searching every inch for the right gift, the two girls finally found the perfect gifts and went back out in search for Mrs. Weasley. "We need to be getting back and decorate before we run out of time" Hermione told Ginny. The finally ran into Molly sitting at Florean Fortescue's IceCream Parlor sipping on a milk shake.

"There you are mum. We have been looking all over for you!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I have been right here dear. I figured it best to stay out in the open yet stationary. Did you two get everything you need?" Molly asked. "Yes we did! Are you ready to get back now though, it's almost lunch time and we have to decorate and get things ready? answered Hermione. Molly paid for her milk shake and they headed back to The Leaky Cauldron to travel back by floo powder. Molly used a shrinking charm on all their packages so it would be easier to swirl around in the fires and not loose anything. It was decided that Hermione and Ginny should use the floo network with the shrunken packages while Molly apparated with the cake. It was a huge relief when they finally returned to Grimauld place. They were already exhausted and hungry, but they had too much to do to let that get in the way. Molly made a plate of sandwiches real quick for them to munch on while decorating. They went around from room to room hanging streamers and charming things. They used the levitating spell to hang the huge banner they had purchased from the ceiling in the entrance foyer. It was a perfect fit; it didn't hang too low and fit from wall to wall. Molly conjured a table next to the stairs for them to put the table cloth on where his gifts will sit. They made sure that everything was perfect and in place and noticed it was now almost three in the after noon and had only a few hours to prepare the finger snacks and dinner. After one more check to make sure they hadn't forgot anything Molly, Ginny, and Hermione headed into the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

Molly was busy creating all of Harry's favorite foods. She was making a huge roast with carrots and potatoes in a savory gravy sauce, salad, and homemade strawberry ice cream. Hermione and Ginny were busy helping wash and cut up the vegetables and getting the snacks prepared and on the trays. As the time of the party drew nearer guests started to arrive early, Remus Lupin was the first to arrive. Shortly after Lupin arrived it became a steady stream of guests including; Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, the twins' girlfriends, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. The time was now 5:45 p.m. and all the guests that had been invited were present. They stood around with the lights off and candles glittering in the darkness munching on finger foods and waiting for the guest of honor to arrive. Mrs. Weasley fortunately had her handy clock with her to which she had added a hand on it for Harry. It was a most unusual clock that had no numbers and a hand for every member of the Weasley family and now Harry; which tells you if they are at school, work, home, traveling, or in mortal peril. They would know for sure when Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley were going to enter the door. "Shhh, alright everyone...on the count of three...one...two...three" the front door of Grimauld place quietly opened and there Mr. Weasley stood with Harry as the lights flicked on and everyone shouted 'surprise'! Harry almost fell backwards as the blast of noise hit him full on including a shower of confetti. His mouth hung open in awe as he took in everyone standing there wishing him happy birthday and the huge banner hanging from the ceiling spraying confetti with his name blinking and the table covered in gifts.


End file.
